


Cold Turkey Comedown

by hamifihekrix



Category: Deceited, Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Moirailgence - Freeform, Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse, Drug Abuse, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: Timere is struggling to cope with the fact that his crush will never love him.To cope, he messages his moirail, who secretly hates him.





	Cold Turkey Comedown

Your name is TIMERE MENDAX.  
You have a red crush on your kismesis, but everything you do seems to make him hate you more, and you don't know what to do. You're starting to admit defeat - you've tried everything you can.  
At least, your moirail has run out of advice to give you, but that's basically the same thing. You know there's no chance that he could be, say, lying to you about the amount of advice he has left. He's one angry dude, but you know that he cares for you and your romantic life.  
You're also really fucking high. Some would say off of your balls, and to that you say... yeah.  
You aren't as high as you'd like, though. Which means that the night hasn't even begun.

You enter the bathroom of your respiteblock, and open the cabinet underneath your mirror. There, you pull out an assortment of bottles, tubes, and boxes, including but not limited to xanax, ritalin, and rohypnol. You consider just going straight for the rohypnol, as you've had a really long day. You just want to sleep, sleep it all away. All your worries, all your sadness, all of your instincts. All of your feelings. You wish you didn't have to constantly pretend to be someone else. Your self-loathing gets the better of you, and you decide to instead go for the xanax. It recommends you to take one to two pills, but you instead take half the tube. Money isn't a worry - you could steal a dozen of these tubes and no one would bat an eye. You also pull out the best bottle of whiskey you can find. Which isn't saying much, as all the whiskey you buy is from the same brand.

Consuming both the xanax and the whiskey, you sit down on your couch, which has been here for longer than you can remember and looks it, and scroll through your messages, hoping you've gotten a message from Otamez, the previously mentioned kismesis who you've been crushing on in a completely different quadrant. You're quite disappointed when you find out that, not only has he not messaged you, no one else has either. You don't understand. You were supposed to be cool, supposed to be popular. That's what he said. That's what he was so sure about. He assured you that he knew what he was doing. You're beginning to doubt him. Meaning you're about to message him.

\-- perpetuallyDivine [PD] began trolling bilateralEldritch [BE] \--  
PD: {WE NEED TO TALK}  
PD: {SERIOUSLY}  
PD: {ARE YOU THERE}  
PD: {IM NOT JOKING IM NOT FOOLING AROUND}  
PD: {THIS IS SERIOUS}  
PD: {THIS ISNT SOME WEED INDUCED SHENANIGAN}  
PD: {I AINT HALLUCINATING SHIT}  
PD: {I NEED YOUR HELP}  
PD: {IM AT MY FUCKING LIMIT PLEASE}  
PD: {DO YOU WANT ME TO GET DOWN ON MY KNEES}  
PD: {DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOUR TOES OR SOMETHING}  
PD: {PLEASE  
PD: {FINE}  
PD: {FINE I GET IT}  
PD: {ILL JUST GO AND STOP FUCKING ANNOYING YOU I GUESS}  
BE: I THINK THATS A LITTLE UN FUCKING CALLED FOR  
BE: NOW WHAT THE FUCKS GOT YOU CRAWLING SO DESPERATLY TO MY FEET HUH  
PD: {WHY WONT HE LOVvE ME}  
BE: OH FOR FUCKS SAKE WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME  
BE: HE DOES  
BE: FUCKING  
BE: LOVE YOU  
BE: YOURE JUST NOT PUTTING ENOUGH FUCKING EFFORT INTO HOW YOU ACT AROUND HIM  
BE: YOURE ACTING TO LUKEWARM AROUND HIM  
BE: YOU NEED TO BE MORE HATEFILLED SO THAT HE CAN SEE THAT YOURE MORE THAN A SLIMY PIECE OF NOTHING WHO CANT EVEN FUCKING STAND UP FOR HIMSELF  
BE: BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOUD BE WITHOUT ME  
BE: AND WHO COULD FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT  
PD: {BUT} PD: {NONE OF THE ADVvICE YOU GIVvE ME EVvER WORKS  
PD: {SOMETIMES IT EVvEN DOES THE OPPOSITE OF WORK}  
BE: THATS BECAUSE YOU FAIL TO LISTEN TO ANY BASIC DAMN INSTRUCTION I TRY TO GIVE YOUR EVER NUMBING THINK PAN  
PD: {THATS FUNNY BECAUSE}  
PD: {IF I WERE TO STEP BACK AND LOOK AT WHAT YOURE TELLING ME TO DO}  
PD: {I THINK I WOULD BEGIN TO DOUBT THAT YOURE ACTUALLY TRYING TO GIVvE ME GOOD ADVvICE THATLL}  
PD: {HELP}  
BE: DONT BE FUCKING RIDICULOUS YOU PIGBRAINED MORON  
BE: WHY IN THE EVERLASTING FUCK WOULD I USE SO MUCH OF MY TIME AND FUCKING EFFORT TRYING TO GET YOU LAID IF I WASNT EVEN FUCKING TRYING  
BE: DO YOU THINK I GET SOME FUCKING TWISTED ENJOYMENT FROM THIS  
BE: IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK?  
BE: FUCKING TELL ME  
BE: IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK  


You take a step back, metaphorically of course, from the conversation. What do you think?  
Do you genuinely think he'd lie to you, manipulate your emotions, and cause you to only distance yourself from the one you truly love?  
You decide to trust what you think are your instincts, and lie through your teeth.  
You have doubts about lying to him, but you can't see any other options that would lead to a better option. Plus, he's the one who's so fond of telling people to lie, so he shouldn't care if you throw it back in his face, right?  


PD: {OF COURSE NOT}  
PD: {I THOUGHT I WAS THE DRUG ADDICT OF THE TWO OF US}  
PD: {WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FUCKING STUPID LMAO}  
BE: I NEEDED TO FIND SOME FUCKING WAY TO SNAP YOU OUT OF THAT FUCKING SLUMP YOU LANDED YOURSELF INTO  
BE: NOW WAS THERE AN ACTUAL ISSUE WITH THAT TWAT OR ARE YOU JUST A FUCKING DOPE LIKE ALWAYS  
PD: {I GUESS I WAS JUST BEING MY USUAL DOPE SELF}  
PD: {OVvERREACTING AND ALL THAT MOTHERFUCKING SHIT}  
PD: {YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I START TAKING SHIT}  
BE: OF COURSE I FUCKING DO  
BE: EVERYONE WHO LIVES WITHIN 12 KILOMETRES OF YOUR HIVE KNOW HOW YOU GET WHEN YOURE LIKE THAT  
BE: IN FACT IM PRETTY SURE EVERY SINGLE PERSON TO EVER EXIST KNOWS HOW YOU GET WHEN YOURE LIKE THAT  
BE: YOU DONT EXACTLY TRY TO FUCKING HIDE ANYTHING  
PD: {HAHA YEAH}  
PD: {ANYWAY MY LUSUS IS CALLING ME TO DO SOME SHIT SO ILL TALK TO YOU LATER}  
PD: {<>}  
BE: <>  
PD: BYE FUCKFACE  
  
\-- perpetuallyDivine [PD] stopped trolling  bilateralEldritch [BE] \--

You throw your phone across the room. You don't even bother to check if it's broken or not, because you really don't care.  
The effects are kicking in. You get your ass off the shitty couch you had been sitting on for that conversation, pick up your bottle of whiskey, and keep drinking.  
This is really stressing you out. As you finish the bottle, you immediately go and grab another bottle, and sit back down on your couch.  
As you drink, you can't help but keep thinking. Thinking, and thinking, and thinking. The thinking consumes you. And you _hate_ thinking.  
You decide it would be best to have a shower. You rise again and trudge your way over to your shower. You have a really nice shower. Most of the things you have in your hive are really nice. The couch was just a gift from a... friend? You don't know if you can even call them that.  
You turn the handle of your shower on and just stand there. It isn't helping, and you're starting to feel dizzy. You stand there for a little while longer, clinging onto the hope that you'll start feeling better, but you don't. You just keep getting dizzier, and dizzier, and dizzier.  
You go to turn off the shower, but as you're doing it everything, all of a sudden, goes black. In your last moments of conscious thought, you feel yourself dropping, dropping, dropping. 


End file.
